The Yankee's Home
is chapter 227 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Down a dirt road, Michael stops the truck by his hometown and tells his passengers that they should eat before continuing their long journey to Los Angeles. As they walk towards the trucker's direction, Furuichi comments on the barren but somehow dangerous atmosphere of the town. However, Oga is much more focused and worried on the fact that Baby Beel, who is lying atop his head, needs to poop very badly. The situation is made slightly worse after Hilda forbids Baby Beel to poop in public. Eventually, the group makes it to Michael's house, where they hear an argument being held inside. Michael's daughter, Brenda, quickly runs out from the house and comes to her father, telling the gang members present in her house that her father was supposedly an all-star linebacker. The gang members inside, whom Brenda states are part of Duran's group, threaten the civilians before them and one even starts shooting at them when they don't disappear in two seconds. Oga fortunately comes to their rescue by sending the gang members flying, hurrying to the toilet for Baby Beel to use. A young man stops him in his tracks with a sharp dagger, aiming to stab Oga. Oga manages to use his backpack as a decoy for the attack, impressing the young man, while he hurries to the toilet and sets Baby Beel down. Baby Beel then happily relieves himself for the night. Later, Brenda serves her special lasagne to her father and their guests, indulging them with her fascinations for Japan and its cultures. Duran, revealed to be her brother, is less enthusiastic about having Japanese people in his residence. Brenda explains upon Furuichi's inquiry that the gang members that were previous with them, known as the King Jokers, were once underlings of Duran's until he left the group sometime ago; Duran then adds that he will need to discuss financial issues with Corey thanks to Oga now. Annoyed with his son's behavior, Michael explains that their guests have saved his life twice already and that he plans to take them to Los Angeles, a visit that Oga affirms to Duran is so that they can see the Solomon Company. Ominously, the Americans grow quiet upon hearing the name until Brenda asks their guests to leave. Stranded in the middle of nowhere, Furuichi is mortified and becomes even more frustrated when he realizes that there is no cell phone signal in the town; Hilda also checks the lines and sees that she cannot contact Alaindelon at the present moment. Irritated with the situation, Furuichi begins to panic. Michael then reappears with his lasagne and explains about the Solomon Company's connections to the town: years before, a factory was built in the Solomon Company that many of the residents were happy about, until they were stolen of many of their life's treasures. Michael even reveals that his wife was taken by the Solomon Company. Elsewhere, Corey receives news from his subordinates about their failures at Duran's residence earlier that night. He then receives a call from Los Angeles where he is told to look for a Japanese man with a green-haired baby. Characters in order of appearance #Michael #Takayuki Furuichi #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Hilda #Brenda #Duran #Corey Navigation Category:Chapters